


醉酒篇

by Hutonglu



Category: littlesweetcuisine, sweetcuisine
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutonglu/pseuds/Hutonglu
Relationships: notpure, pure - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	醉酒篇

富强民主文明和谐富强民主文明和谐富强民主文明和谐

这篇已被屏蔽了4次T_T 哎……

努力产出，

仅为博锦衣奶奶甜甜一笑~ 

【醉酒篇】

袁今夏总自诩干杯不醉。

看着床上的人儿,侧着身劈着腿睡的好不自在! 陆绎怒火中烧。适才杨岳和上官曦费尽千辛万苦才将这个醉鬼护送回家，杨岳一瞧见陆绎那张脸,就知道——今夏在劫难逃, 便急忙道了别，速速撤离现场。

陆绎想到上次撞上她醉酒,还是和谢霄那一次。这个小笨蛋,和男人出去喝酒喝的烂醉如泥东倒西歪。亏得谢霄还有点良知, 若是有坏人,他又不在她身边，她要拿他怎么办……

浓郁的酒味充斥的房间,陆经叹了口气,无奈转身去吩咐小眉烧一缸热水。

陆绎走了回来,蹲在床前,温柔的看着这张秀丽的小脸,他将她髦边碎发别在耳边随即稍用力的捏了捏着今夏肉嘟嘟的脸。

“大人,水烧好了。"门外小眉低声说道。

"你下去吧。"陆绎起身为今夏裹了个毯子,将她抱了出去。  
"是。"小眉应声就退下了。

陆绎将她轻轻放在木椅之上,为她一件件的除去衣物。看着雪白的胴体,陆绎顿时感到一股火往上涌。

陆绎抱起今夏,将她慢慢放进温热的浴汤里。今夏感觉到一阵浮沉, 忙攥紧陆绎的衣摆。

陆绎从她手中抢过衣摆,却不料又被她的双臂缠住.....”今夏轻哼了两声,极没安全感的在水中扑棱了两下。

陆绎腰间的绦带顺势被拽了下来, 衣服上又沾上了点点水渍。陆绎索性除去全部衣物,也坐进了热汤之中。他将今夏捞在怀中,为她温柔的擦洗,从颈子,腹部到大腿…一路向下…

陆绎一向以冷静自持,可偏偏这只小野猫总是一点点的击退他所有的底线。如何养好这只放荡不羁的野猫真是个绝世难题。想着想着，他轻轻拥着她,将她搂进怀中,轻轻亲了亲她的额头，脸颊，嘴巴…… 陆绎急促的喘息着，难耐的闷哼了两声，试图将欲火压下去。

一片水雾迷蒙间,今夏微微睁开了眼,便看到自己伏在陆绎怀中。自二人合作办案那时起,这种心安就一直存在今夏心里,日积月累。在成婚后，她更确定陆绎是她的天地。今夏欲搂紧他的腰再次睡去时,却触及到一硬邦邦之物，她合着眼, 又摸了摸.....

"袁今夏,你醒了? "陆绎暗哑的声音在耳边响起。见她没了动静，他低头细细端详了一下她的脸。

今夏随后意识到那物什么…随即羞红了脸…

忽的感觉自己被胀满, "..哼...嗯~"今夏睁大眼忙捂住嘴巴。

“夫人既然醒了就好好交代一下吧。"陆绎轻轻托着今夏的腰，开始挺动。  
温热的水波夹杂着他温柔的起伏，今夏顿感一阵心痒。 "哥哥, "今夏搂着他的颈,轻唤了一声。"哥哥,我疼~你慢点~"

"袁今夏,你胆子怎越来越肥了? "陆绎脸上布满了阴霾, "你竟敢出去醉酒? "

“大人,我错了,大人 ..""水灵灵的眼睛欲哭无泪, 今夏见他黑着脸，忙低头认错，"可大人,今日难得,六扇门里人都未曾去出公差,师傅提议,便出去和大家小聚喝了几杯小酒~" 说完便水蛇一般攀上他的颈，将自己的圆滚放在他胸膛揉蹭。 

陆绎见她毫无悔过之心,便一深一浅的折磨起她来, "下次, 若再让我看到,俸禄全免,日后一文钱都别想拿到！”

"是,大人,小的错了,小的再也不敢了! "今夏一听到陆绎提银子,顿时清醒了不少。"那哥哥——这次就当是次小责罚好不好,那下月的银两....

"看你表现--"陆绎环起她来,将她抵在木浴桶边缘,又开始了新一轮的攻势。

“大人,大人~"今夏娇喘着,用手推开他的胸膛, "大人,你先承诺不克扣我工钱!

陆绎并未应答,自顾自的又开始挺动了起来,今夏看他脸色潮红, 便扭动着挣脱他。陆绎没想今夏会热烈挣脱,于是那物便滑了出去……落在了袁今夏的手上。

众所周知，银子是今夏的底线，陆绎这个色中饿鬼竟不交代银子之事自顾自的爽起来……？？？

“大人,你快承诺!不然我就,我就……"今夏紧紧握着那炙热，恶狠狠的威胁着。

“下不为例。”陆绎轻轻扬了一下嘴角,重新压住今夏,吻住她的嘴角,大手覆上她的小手,开始上下套弄..

今夏欲哭无泪,陆绎你当真是个色中饿鬼!

\--完结-


End file.
